Death to Squidville
'''Death to Squidville '''is an episode of the series Back To Squidville. It is the 4th episode of s1, and it released August 18th, 2019. Cast * Squidward * Tom * Osama Squid Laden Plot After a series of attacks on Squidville, Squidward is captured by a terrorist organization. story The episode begins with a view of the inside of a cave somewhere in the ocean with some.armed squids guarding it. A squid wearing camo walks in and confronts a different squid at a desk. "Sir, we have the plans for our attacks," says the Squid in camo. "Excellent. We shall execute the plans tomorrow at 12:00 PM," says the squid at the desk. "But how will we sneak into Tentacle Acres," ask the camo Squid. "Don't worry, ive it all sorted out," says the squid at the desk as he puts 4 fake IDs on the desk. "Don't disappoint. Get going," says the desk squid. The camo squid and 3 other camo squids grab IDs and exit the cave. Cut to the inside of an airplane where everyone is chatting, when suddenly a squid holding a gun stands up saying "NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A HIJACK! I'LL FUCKING SHOOT THE FIRST PERSON TO MOVE," the terrorist squid shouts as all the passengers scream. The squid goes to the pilot room and shoots the pilot in the head and takes control of the plane. The terrorist squid grabs the steering wheel and points it straight to a big tower, causing the plane to explode, killing all the squids on the plane. The floor of the crash bursts into flames and multiple squids die on it. Cut to Squidward sleeping when Tom bursts into his room screaming "SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD!" Squidward wakes up shocked and says "What, what?!" "A TERRORIST HIJACKED A PLANE AND CRASHED IT INTO THE TOWER," Tom says. Squidward screams "WHAT" and hurriedly turns the TV on to the news channel, where the news reporter verifies that a plane crashed into the tower. Squidward looks outside his window and sees the tower on fire and smoking. "We don't know who carried out the attack yet, but we suspect it was pulled off by the terrorist group Al Squid," says the news reporter. "This is bad, this is bad," says Squidward frantically. They run outside and see that another plane is approaching. They watch in terror as the plane crashed into the canned bread factory. Squidward falls to his knees screaming "NOOOOOOO!" Multiple ambulances and firetrucks drive over to the 2 crash sites to help any victims that might be alive and to put out the raging fire. Squidward runs out of Squidville out of fear. Just then, Squidward is captured by the terrorist group while everyone's distracted. Cut to Squidward in a dark cave sitting in front of the Squid on the Desk from the beginning of the episode. Squidward gets water dumped on him and he asks "where am I," and the squid at the desk says "we are Al Squid." "Al squid," Squidward asks, "were you the ones who pulled the attacks off?" "Silence," says the squid at the desk, revealing himself. "I am Osama Squid Laden, and you have been taken prisoner by us." "WHAT," Squidward screams panicky. "Shut up," says Squid Laden, smacking Squidward with his gun. "If you resist at all, we will shoot you. We do not play games. Come with us. We're going to shoot a video." Squid Laden signals for the terrorists to drag Squidward to the open field where they set up a camera. They start filming. The video begins with Squidward tied up and Osama holding a knife to his head, saying "this is a message to Bikini Bottom. We have captured one of your people, and will kill him if you don't stop droning us. " The filming goes on for a while, and when it ends Osama drags Squidward offscreen. The tape is sent to Squidville. Cut to Squidville where they watch the tape and frantically send it to be analysed by the bikini bottom government. The authorities at Squidville and Bikini Bottom put up wanted posters for Osama and broadcast the message to find Squidward all over the news and town. Tom is the one who wants to find him the most. The episode ends with him saying "don't worry, Squidward, we'll find you!, To Be Continued... Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Back to Squidville Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23